In the prior art, various types of electric toothbrushes (e.g., patent document 1) have been proposed in which the toothbrush rotates an eccentric weight with a motor to generate oscillation and transmit the oscillation to the toothbrush bristles so as to improve the plaque removal performance (teeth brushing performance).
Over these recent years, people have become conscious of oral hygiene and thus have started to brush their teeth when at work or while traveling. As a result, electric toothbrushes having superior brushing functions are more frequently used when people brush their teeth at work, while traveling, or the like.